


Worth It

by Captain_MJB



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_MJB/pseuds/Captain_MJB
Summary: Bechloe One-Shots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Pitch Perfect.

Elf again, really Chloe?" Beca grumbled, planting herself down next to her girlfriend on the couch. "That's the second time this week,"

"It's my favourite, you know that," Chloe smiled brightly at Becca who had begun to roll her eyes, they'd had this conversation many times before.

"Yes I know that, you point it out every time you watch it, even if it's nowhere near Christmas"

"There shouldn't be a set time to be able to watch something, it's like saying you can't eat ice-cream in winter," Chloe clarified seriously her blue eyes meeting Becca's.

Beca couldn't help but let a laugh escape at how serious her girlfriend was taking being able to watch Elf whenever she wanted, "You're such a goof," the DJ hummed nudging Chloe with her shoulder.

"Say's you," Chloe huffed in feigned offence, nudging the smaller woman back, causing them to become involved in a nudging war, which eventually turned into Chloe tickling Beca until she surrendered, muttering murderously to herself and she rubbed her sides.

"Okay! Okay! I give up, you win, again," Beca gave up laughed, unable to resist the red haired women, snuggling into Chloe who hadn't yet removed her arms from around Beca when she'd been tickling her.

Chloe took this opportunity to bring the small DJ even closer to her so she could rest her head on top of the brown hair of the woman she loves. She smiled knowing how embarrassed Beca would be if anyone, even their friends saw them like this. But that didn't mean she didn't like it.

"I'm going to miss you," Chloe mumbled sadly into Beca's strong neck, her hand playing with the short hair on the other side of her head. Beca took a minute to reply, she just sat there eyes closed in content.

"I know, I'm going to miss you as well, it's only two weeks this time though,"

"It's going to be even harder when you go to the New York, you'll be there for over a month," Chloe sighed, kissing Beca gently on the part where her shoulder met her neck causing her to shudder slightly. She loved that the shorter women was doing well with her DJing but the distance was hard sometimes, Beca having to go around the country DJing to promote her new music. It but a strain on their relationship even though it still held strong.

"We've done it before and we can do it again, you'll also be coming to some shows," Beca tried to reassure the woman in her arms, it was hard going all the time she did without seeing Chloe, she was thankful that they both at least lived in America unlike Amy and Bumper who one lived in America, one now Australia.

"You're going to be great baby," Chloe smiled widely looking up into Beca's sparkling eyes.

" I love you," She added leaning forward to kiss Beca.

"I love you too," Beca replied once the kiss had finished, a content smile on her face.

"So...Elf?"


	2. Chapter 2

Beca tried to ignore the voice that woke her from her peaceful and needed sleep, knowing from her internal clock that it wasn't morning yet, but she must have been asleep for a good few hours. She huffed quietly when the voice, which was now singing, didn't stop after few minutes of her lying there with her eyes closed trying to fall back asleep.

"Chlo," She questioned tiredly.

"Yeah?" The excited girl answered, her eyes still trained on the TV which was glowing in the dark room.

"What are you doing awake at," Beca's eyes widened once she'd glanced at the time on her phone, " 2AM! What the hell, go back to sleep dude,"

"I can't," Chloe whined finally turning to face the grumpy looking DJ who was cocooned in her blankets.

Beca reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose tiredly, this wasn't the first time that she's caught Chloe up in the middle of the night, but it's never been this late before. "Can you at least not sing to whatever you're watching so I can at least sleep,"

"You can't just not sing to The Lion King," Chloe sounded appalled at what the DJ was asking.

"Isn't that a movie for kids?"

"So," Chloe scoffed now looking back at the screen, "Wait does that mean you've never watched it?"

"No," Beca admitted shortly, rubbing her hands over her face sleepily, trying her best not to jump when she removed her hands to see Chloe was stood at the side of her bed staring down at her, she hadn't even heard the older girl move.

"Dude, what the hell!"

Chloe was staring at her in disbelief, "I can't believe you haven't seen it,"

"Chlo, I don't like watching movies that are aimed for us, that means I don't watch movies that were made for children,"

Chloe just continued to stare at her before grabbing the edge of the smaller girls blankets and shimmering down to lie next to Becca, "Move over," It was more of a demand rather that a question.

"What are you doing?" She asked moving over so she was pressed against the wall, knowing it was useless to argue with Chloe knowing that she had a way of charming Beca into doing what she asked.

"It's not even a quarter way through, you can watch the rest with me," Chloe smiled brightly at the tired woman next to her.

"But I'm tired Chloe,"

"Don't be such a crouch, we have a day off tomorrow, you can sleep in," Chloe said before adding a "Pleaseeeee," Whilst looking into Beca's sleepy eyes, her bottom lip poking out.

"Fine, just don't sing too loudly," Beca gave in after a few seconds of Chloe staring into her eyes, she'd always had a soft spot for the other women, not that she'd admit it to anyone. But she's pretty sure everybody knew anyway.

When Beca woke up next, she could tell it was the morning by the light streaming through the hotel window. She couldn't help but smile when she automatically noticed Chloe wrapped around her, with her head buried into her neck.

Even though she could be a nuisance she wouldn't change Chloe for anything, tightening her arms around the taller girl she fell back to sleep. Subconsciously noticing Chloe smiling against her neck in her sleep. She loved it when they were roommates for trips.


End file.
